1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pre-comminuting and metering apparatus, particularly for large plants for shredding paper and similar waste materials. The apparatus includes a hopper and arranged at the bottom of the hopper a pair of cutting rollers which are rotatably driven in opposite directions of rotation and are provided with toothed knife disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pre-comminuting and metering apparatus of the above-described type is known from DE-OS 39 25 581. However, this known apparatus has the major disadvantage that the cutting mechanism which consists of disks resting against each other poorly grasps thick file bundles or folders. In addition, the paper is pressed together into material strands during comminution, wherein these strands must be disentangled before being further conveyed to a fine comminuting unit by means of a separate subsequently arranged whirling unit of complicated construction.